The Eyes Burning with Scarlet
The Eyes Burning with Scarlet (緋に燃える瞳, Hi ni Moeru Hitomi) is a character song from the 2011 Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Miyuki Sawashiro as Kurapika. The song was released on 03/21/2012 in the album Character Collection Song 2. Lyrics Romaji = Hokori takaki kanashimi wakare to deai no saki Tada toki wa sugiyukedo nao kurikaesareru ayamachi Shizuka ni katarikakeru senjin tachi no sakebi Oto mo naku kodamasuru iki hisome toki wo matsu hana no you ni Ishi wo tsugu mono ni takusareta rekishi no hikari to yami Manazashi no uragawa ni himeta negai Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru Akashi kesshite kesshite tayasanu you ni Kono ikari yadoshita hi no hitomi ni chikaou Sukuigataki kurushimi munen to chiru tamashii Wakachiai tataeyou nao kedakaku nokoru kagayaki Uchi ni himeta kanjou osaekirenu tekijou Todokisou de todokanai yosete wa kaesu sazanami no you ni Tsumibukaki mono ni kaserareta tsugunaikirenu mirai Mune no oku fukaku kizamareta ketsui Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru Shisen kesshite kesshite sorasanu you ni Kono inori yadoshita hi no hitomi wo towa ni Chirabaru musuu no hitomi karamaru kumo no ito Toutoki inochi no sukui no tame nara watashi no hate nado oshikunai Atsuku atsuku atsuku moetagiru Omoi kesshite kesshite asenu you ni Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru Akashi kesshite kesshite tayasanu you ni Kono inori yadoshita hi no hitomi ni chikaou |-| Kanji = 誇り高き悲しみ　別れと出会いの先 ただ時は過ぎ行けど　尚、繰り返される過ち 静かに語りかける　先人達の叫び 音もなくこだまする　息潜め時を待つ花のように 遺志を継ぐ者に託された　歴史の光と闇 眼差しの裏側に秘めた　願い 赤く　赤く　赤く　燃え盛る 証　決して　決して　絶やさぬように この憤り宿した　緋の瞳に誓おう 救い難き苦しみ　無念と散る魂 分かち合い　讃えよう　尚、気高く残る輝き 内に秘めた感情　抑えきれぬ敵情 届きそうで　届かない　寄せては返す　さざ波のように 罪深き者に課せられた　償いきれぬ未来 胸の奥　深く刻まれた決意 赤く　赤く　赤く　燃え盛る 視線　決して　決して　逸らさぬように この祈り宿した　緋の瞳を永久に 散らばる無数の瞳　絡まるクモの糸 尊き命の救いの為なら　私の果てなど惜しくない 熱く　熱く　熱く　燃え滾る 想い　決して　決して　褪せぬように 赤く　赤く　赤く　燃え盛る 証　決して　決して　絶やさぬように この祈り宿した　緋の瞳に誓おうhttp://www.kasi-time.com/item-60495.html |-| English = Proud sorrow, at the point of parting and meeting Time simply passes by, mistakes are still being repeated Silently, they speak to me, the cries of my ancestors Reverberating without a sound, like a flower holding its breath waiting for time The light and darkness of history, entrusted to the one who will carry out their will, The desire hidden behind their gaze Red, red, red, burning passionately That the evidence may never, never be erased I swear to these scarlet eyes containing the fury Hopeless agony, souls fluttering with regret Let’s share their feelings and pray, for their remaining dignified radiance Feelings hidden deep within, cannot control the enemy’s movements Almost within reach, but I cannot reach them, getting closer but returning like a ripple in the water The sinners burdened heavily with the future they cannot atone for The determination cut deeply within my heart Red, red, red, burning passionately That I may never, never avert my eyes These scarlet eyes containing this prayer are everlasting The innumerable eyes are scattered, intertwined with the thread of the spider If it’s for the sake of saving invaluable lives, I don’t care about my own limits Hotly, hotly, hotly aflame with passion That my emotion may never, never fade Red, red, red, burning passionately That the evidence may never, never be erased I swear by these scarlet eyes containing my prayerHi ni Moeru Hitomi - Kurapika character song lyrics and translation willeke4439 — LiveJournal References Category:Songs Category:Character Song